


Reign of Scandal

by Hyunwoobebe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Drunk Sex, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, Heir, M/M, Modern Royalty, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Paparazzi, Royalty, Wealthy, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunwoobebe/pseuds/Hyunwoobebe
Summary: Always forgotten prim and proper youngest Prince Kyungsoo gets into a sex scandal with Playboy Heir Kim Jongin, the very day of his devirginization.Fanfic Inspiration by https://bit.ly/2y1uo47





	1. Playboy

“DEEPER, FASTER!

“LET ME BE YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SLUT TONIGHT KAI”

Prince Kyungsoo cringed. The resonating audio made his skin crawl. 

King Suho’s gaze burned through his son’s sex tape on his cellphone.

Kyungsoo knew he was in deep shit. His sex tape with playboy and heir to Kim Industries, Kim Jongin aka Kai went viral. The prom and proper prince had always kept out of the trouble. Studied abroad in London. Had 2 serious girlfriends and received his business degree from Oxford. The perfect son and example of the Korean Royal Family. 

The scandal of the century ran rampant on every social media platform. Kyungsoo wished for his peace back. His first sexual encounter was videotaped and all of South Korea knew the prince’s secret.

All of this started yesterday. The day of his 25th birthday. His brother Baekhyun and best friend Sehun planned a surprise birthday party for him. Renting the hottest club in Seoul for one night of wild fun. Sehun has introduced Kyungsoo to Kai weeks ago. They chit chatted lightly and exchanged phone numbers soon after. When Kyungsoo realized Kai was present at his party, he was over the moon. Baekhyun told Kyungsoo to follow him to a night out. Kyungsoo expecting nothing of course.  
They walk in, lights dim and a soft EDM instrumental playing in the background, resonating in the entirety of the exclusive club, creating an ethereal ambiance to a cool and lively evening.

“Wait, why is everything empty? You said they’d be open and-.“ Kyungsoo was cut off.

“SURPRISE!” Over 100 of Kyungsoo’s closest friends and former classmates roared in unison. They showed up to his party. Kyungsoo was extremely happy. His closest friends were from his days back in Oxford. 

Kyungsoo exchanged pleasantries with his classmates, making small talk and asking about their families and lives back in London.

Baekhyun walked towards Kyungsoo, taking him away from the crowd of people congratulating the prince on his special day.

“Are you having fun?” He asked his younger brother.

“I’m very happy thank you, I missed my friends very much!” Kyungsoo said.

Baekhyun, happy his little brother liked his surprise.

“Now for your real gift.” Baekhyun smirked.

“I invited someone in particular on your special night.” Baekhyun added.

“Who?” Kyungsoo asked.

Baekhyun took his cherry vodka, and moved his chin towards his right. Kyungsoo motioned his eyes to that direction. 

And there he was. Kai. Tall and delicious. Sitting on the back of the bar, wearing a brown leather jacket, jean shirt and fitted beige slacks. Looking like the model he was, ready to break his heart.

Kyungsoo gulped deeply. His stare became wider. Baekhyun eyed his brother, smirk and all, enjoying his part on playing cupid.

Kai soaked up the view. Kyungsoo’s innocence made Kai go crazy. He dreamt of having Kyungsoo beneath him. He fantasized Kyungsoo riding his long dick and fucking Kyungsoo’s tight and wet hole. 

Kai sat there, cross legged, drink in hand, running his finger on the glass’ rim. Kai wanted to fuck Kyungsoo and he wasn’t going to be subtle tonight as other nights during their casual outings of fun.

Kai curled his finger towards Kyungsoo’s direction, begging for his presence, just a tad bit closer.

Kyungsoo locked eyes with Kai, eyeing his hand motion as well.

Baekhyun discreetly glanced at both of them. Happy to see his younger brother get a hunk’s attention. Baekhyun knew Kai was a playboy, with women and men alike.  
But Baekhyun knew his brother would be smart enough to not fall for his tricks.  
Kyungsoo’s routine consisted of board meetings and days off spent at the palace.  
Baekhyun wanted to break that monotonous rhythm of life for his brother and introduce a dash of color. The color being Kai. 

Kyungsoo stood and began to walk toward where he was. Walking past people, not breaking eye contact with Kai. The people seemed to have disappeared into smoke. The loud EDM music engulfing Kyungsoo’s nonexistent will to take step after step to where Kai was. His adrenaline numbing his nervous persona. He wanted Kai and he wanted him tonight. He wanted Kai beside or inside him. Something. Anything. He wanted his skin on his skin. He wanted to devour Kai’s tanned complexion with his heart shaped lips. He wanted to wrapped his plump lips around Kai’s cock and make him cum the most aggressive way possible. 

These thoughts also scared Kyungsoo, having never experiencing sex before, with anybody. 

A few hot make out sessions with past girlfriends was all he knew. He always chickened out when things got.. too close. Maybe girls weren’t his thing. Maybe these girls weren’t meant for him. Maybe he had other interests. Maybe he didn’t know desire and passion till Kai came long. Kai shivered Kyungsoo’s world the most beautiful way possible. He swept him off his feet without even kissing. They had casual dates for coffee and amusements parks. Something foreign to Kai. He was a one night stand kind of guy. Never seen dating steadily. He would hook up with several people during the week. He dating Kyungsoo was something new. Which he liked. A surprise for Kai and Kyungsoo both.

Kyungsoo reached the back of the bar, exclusive for VIP guests on a normal night. He stepped slowly on the steps until reaching level ground with Kai.

Kai shot the deadliest smirk. Kyungsoo felt his heart jump out of his chest. His cock throbbed at the sudden sight.

Kai stood up and walked towards the shy prince. 

“Hello your highness.” Kai said in a low tone

“He- Hello Kai, no need for honorifics.” Kyungsoo replied 

“Nonsense, you are the prince of my country.” Kai countered.

“Oh, ok- okay.” Kyungsoo replied shyly.

Kai smiled his deadly grin and winked at the shy boy in front of him. Kai ate Kyungsoo’s presence up. Kyungsoo felt small under Kai’s strong glare.

“Come, let’s sit and catch up.” Kai said.

He sat to the leather sofa and patted the space beside him, motioning Kyungsoo to sit next to him.

Kyungsoo followed. Kai crossed his legs and placed his arm behind Kyungsoo and let it rest on the sofa.

Kai looked Kyungsoo up and down. Biting his lip, trying to contain his lust. Kyungsoo felt his glare, sensing the sexual tension increasing by the second.

“So tell me, how was your weekend in Greece?” Kyungsoo asked, adverting the sexual tension.

Kai looked at Kyungsoo fondly and pushed his hair back with a sexy gesture.

“Mm, fine. Boring as always. My father drags me to business meetings in which I have no interest over.” Kai said gulping down his drink.

“I’m sure Santorini was nice right?” Kyungsoo gushed.

Kai was beginning to get bored and annoyed with all these questions. He had other things in minds to talk about, or no talking. Preferably a quiet room, with only Kyungsoo’s moans to fill up the space of his presidential suite.

“Yes it was, as always. But I see it often. Nothing special now.” Kai said.

“Let’s talk about you. What did you do while I was gone?” Kai asked. 

“I finished a book. Nothing special. Attended a formal dinner with Indonesia’s President. Met their daughter. My mother pressuring me to talk to her. I declining in the process.” Kyungsoo replied. 

Kyungsoo rejecting the daughter of the President of Indonesia? Music to Kai’s ears.

Kai slid closer to Kyungsoo.

“And why’s that?” Kai curiously asked. 

Kyungsoo gulped on his words. Not knowing what to say next.

“She wasn’t my type and I don’t want anything serious right now.” The prince replied 

Kai found this particular moment to be excruciatingly hot. He felt Kyungsoo within his grasp. 

“Then who’s your type huh?” Kai whispered in the prince’s ear. 

Kyungsoo felt his hot breath on his neck. His sweet scent made Kyungsoo quiver in excitement. Containing and maintain a calm facade. Not an easy feat.

“Oh you know. Someone around my age. Sexy and intelligent. Fun and interesting.” Kyungsoo said.

“So you’re saying the girl was ugly?” Kai asked.

“No! She was quite pleasant looking. I just wasn’t attracted to her that’s all.” Kyungsoo replied.

“Then what is your type?” Kai asked once more.

“Who are you attracted to?”

Kyungsoo stared at the floor. He was cornered with 2 painful questions he did not want to answer.

He turned to look at Kai. His face seemingly close to his. He stared at Kai’s lips. Plump and deliciously tempting. He wanted a bite and he wanted a taste. Kai stared at his lips. Sensing their sexual attraction. Feeling happy that it was mutual. 

“Do you want to dance your highness?” Kai asked, breaking the cloud of lust.

Kai stood up and stretched his arm towards Kyungsoo.

“Uh- yes of course.” Kyungsoo said taking Kai’s hand and walking towards the dance floor.

Kai guided Kyungsoo through the crowd of people. Kyungsoo feeling as his world was suddenly shown in brilliant color. Kai being the artist and Kyungsoo being the canvas. He wanted Kai to paint himself on hims and make the most beautiful masterpiece. Wishful thinking he thought. But he was wrong. Kai wanted the same thing, not knowing why or what for.

Kai and Kyungsoo were a sight to see. The crowd gasped at the gorgeous view. Korea’s prince and Korea’s most eligible bachelor, hand in hand, twirling their hips on the dance floor on a gorgeous Seoul summer night. The neon lights reflected on Kai’s sun kissed skin. A sight that drowned Kyungsoo in euphoria. Kai took his jacket off. Exposing his toned chest. Drops of sweat gliding downwards. Kyungsoo’s mouth began to water, begging profusely to be able to taste them later. Kai wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck and began to body roll downwards. Kyungsoo moaned softly. Pleading to the heavens that Kai didn’t hear. Kai stared intensely into Kyungsoo’s eyes. Knowing his plan of seduction for the night. Kai wanted Kyungsoo. Badly. Madly, Deeply. There was something alluring of an untouched prince that Kai desperately wanted to taint in the most beautiful way. His innocent and naive self were sending Kai mad. Into a frenzy. 

Kyungsoo was drunk on the sight of Kai. He stared in awe as the taller swayed his hips to the side, locking Kyungsoo as Kai’s focus. Seducing him to the rhythm of the music. Kai’s bulge occasionally hitting Kyungsoo’s bellybutton. Neither complained.

The music resonated into Kyungsoo’s ears. Becoming one with the sound. He tilted his neck back and engulfed himself in the moment. He was here. With his brother, best friend and his gorgeous crush, on his 25th birthday. Being half fifty was more fun than he thought. 

Kai looked at Kyungsoo’s exposed neck and leaned in. Ghosting his lips on the royal’s smooth skin. He lapped his tongue across his Adam’s apple in a moment of heat. Kyungsoo groaned. Enough for Kai to hear. Kyungsoo didn’t care if he’d heard. Kyungsoo faced Kai, eyeing his lips once more. He planted a kiss on him. Kai closing his eyes to the sudden contact, wrapping his arms around the cute royal. Kyungsoo brought Kai closer and gently gripped the playboy’s hips. Feeling them move to the sound of the live music played by DJ H.ONE.

Baekhyun elbowed Sehun. Pointing to the center of the dance floor where the 2 young lovers were.

“Holy fucking shit, my brother is getting laid tonight.” Baekhyun said

“I hope Kai doesn’t hit it and quit it like his other conquests.” Sehun said.

“They’ve been dating steadily for a few weeks. If Kai wasn’t interested, he would’ve booked it by now.” Baekhyun reasoned.

“True. I haven’t seen Kai this interested in anybody since Taemin dumped him 2 years ago.”

Baekhyun nodded, feeling relieved. Knowing his brother was not likely to get played.

Kai bent his knees slightly and kissed Kyungsoo deeper. Kyungsoo consuming Kai entirely and wholeheartedly in the kiss. The worry of having them video recorded was slim. They were around close friends after all and Kyungsoo and Kai had connections to trace the video if any were to be leaked or go viral. The perks of being famous and ridiculously wealthy. 

“Do you want to go to the back again?” Kai asked desperately and out of breath.

“Yes please.” Kyungsoo gasped and nodded profusely.

Kai powerwalked towards the back of the club once more, holding Kyungsoo’s hand.

Kyungsoo sprinted behind him, his shorter legs struggling unlike Kai’s long and model like stance.

As soon as they reached the back. Kai paid the security guard to escort the people that were there. 5 people were told to leave. Having no idea what for, being too drunk to care or protest against it.

Kai pushed Kyungsoo on the couch. Kyungsoo sliding up in his seat for leverage. Kai sat on his lap and rolled his hips towards Kyungsoo’s direction. He gripped the prince’s shoulders gently and bit his neck, Kyungsoo moaning louder with each body roll and the sudden bite.

“Fuck you’re so hot.” Kyungsoo said.

“So are you baby.” Kai replied.

Kai grabbed Kyungsoo by the neck and leaned in for a hard and sloppy kiss. The desperation translating into a heated lip lock. Kyungsoo grabbed Kai’s thighs and gropped them up and down. Feeling the toned muscles under the beige, expensive slacks that weren’t even in stores yet.

“Smack my ass baby.” Kai demanded

Kyungsoo did as instructed and groped Kai’s tight ass after. He bit Kai’s lip in the process and Kai let out a heavy moan. Kyungsoo feeling proud knowing he caused that moment of pleasure on his crush.

Kai kept dry humping the cute prince. Kyungsoo becoming more and more horny than he was able to handle.

“Dance for me your highness.” Kai begged.

Kyungsoo looked up in sudden shock. Never having done so before. Wanting to decline but not having the heart to. He didn’t want to spoil the fun and possibly ruining his chance of losing his virginity on this perfect night to the man of his dreams. 

“Okay.” Kyungsoo said in a moment of bravery.

He pushed Kai to the side and stood up. Kyungsoo removing his black leather jacket, throwing it to the floor. Kai kicking it to the side before making himself comfortable. Kyungsoo sat on Kai and began to copy what Kai did earlier. Not knowing what else to do. Kai found this new side of Kyungsoo endearing, life changing even.

He had turned the prim and proper prince into a naughty royal heir all in one night. Despite his sexual desires, Kai meant no harm. He just wanted Kyungsoo to moan his name over and over at least for one night, and if many more nights came after, that was okay too.

“Yes baby, body roll into me.” Kai said.

Kyungsoo having heard that, began to improvise. He removed his shirt, exposing his soft but toned body to the playboy sitting under him. Kai followed and exposed his 6 pack to the naughty prince. He body rolled once more and leaned in for another kiss. The kiss grew with intensity each second. The sexual tension was too high to ignore. They wanted it badly, no they wanted it that night. Now. Right then and there. 

Kai licked the royal‘s throat all the way to his happy trail. He gently nibbled on his hips and placed a kiss there after. Leaving his mark on the prince, his prince.

Kyungsoo knew that night would end and he’d no longer be a virgin. He wanted Kai to be his first. Sehun had mentioned to Kai that Kyungsoo was a virgin, begging him not to play with the innocent prince. Kai’s liking and lust grew even more with that new bit of information.

Kyungsoo swayed his hips to the side and began to ride Kai like a stallion. Kai occasionally gasping for air and opening his eyes to take a peek at the Kyungsoo’s hips.

“I have a room at the Ritz Carlton, do you want to get out of here?” Kai said breathily.

“Yes take me out of here.” Kyungsoo commanded.

They both put their shirts back on, grabbed their jackets and headed to the main floor and out the back exit. 

“Bye little brother.” Baekhyun cooed.

“Bye.” Kyungsoo said shyly.

Sehun and Kyungsoo nodded mutually.

Kai smirking at Baekhyun and Sehun both.

Exchanging greetings with your brother on your way to getting fucked was awkward enough Kyungsoo thought.

Kai’s limousine showed up like clockwork after Kai appeared.

“Get in baby.” Kai said.

Kyungsoo entered the limo. His breathing began to get heavier. The ride to the hotel felt like forever. 

Kai and Kyungsoo made out heavily at the back of the limo, having their privacy with the black screen rolled up for their convenience.

Mid kiss, they felt the limo come to a stop. The driver opened the door for the 2 high society boys. Maintaining a nonchalant facade, knowing this was an ordinary thing for Kai.

Kai grabbed Kyungsoo by the arm. A possessive gesture that turned on Kyungsoo even more.

They walked past the information desk. All hotel personnel bowed and curtsied to the young heirs. Kyungsoo nodded politely. Kai ignored them, having more important things in mind. Kai clicked the elevator button, trying hard to hide his desperation to reach his suite and having Kyungsoo under him. The elevator doors opened and they walked inside calmly, with a tone of subtle desperation.

“Are you sure you want to do this Kyungsoo?” Kai asked, genuinely curious.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Kyungsoo replied, relieved that Kai had dropped the honorifics.

Kai hummed and showed his deadly smirk, responsible for broken hearts of countless men and women.

The sudden ding startled them both. The elevator doors opened on the 18th floor. Kai dashed through the halls. Kyungsoo power walked after the handsome heartthrob. Kai opened the suite door and turned on the light. He pulled Kyungsoo inside and shut the door and locked it with the “do not disturb” sign on the doorknob. Guaranteeing no distractions. 

He pushed Kyungsoo against the wall and kissed him heavily. Placing Kyungsoo’s arms against the wall. The sudden thrill that urged the prince for Kai to continue. 

“I’m going to fuck you so good, you’re going to forget your own name and moan mine over and over.” Kai growled into the kiss.

“Yes please, fuck me good. Show me what you got.” Kyungsoo whimpered.

Kai bit Kyungsoo’s neck. Tasting the salty sweat on the smooth skin. The honor of devirginizing the prince of your own country was making Kai quite hard.

They both kissed and made their way to the bedroom. Occasionally bumping into walls with no serious harm. The passion blinded them both. Kyungsoo was begging to get fucked for the first time and Kai wasn’t going to waste any precious time in making that a reality. 

They reached the foot of the bed. Kai grabbing Kyungsoo’s ass and gripping it hard. Kyungsoo moaned out in pleasure and pain. The tastiest duality. They both fell over on to the luxury comforter. Kai grabbed Kyungsoo by the waist and pulled him up on the bed to be leveled into their heavy kiss.

Kai’s legs were on each side of Kyungsoo’s hips. Kai removed his shirt and the prince followed.

Kyungsoo bit his lower lip, Kai’s abs were to die for. They looked like milk chocolate bars and he wanted a taste. Kai unbuttoned his pants and let his erection spring free. Kyungsoo was shocked. It was so big and thick. 

“We’re going to start of slow okay?” Kai said lowly.

Kai layed beside the royal and motioned for him to come closer.

Kyungsoo crawled over and took Kai’s dick in his hands. Stroking up and down slowly. Kai’s eyes closed, moaning ever so loudly.

“Damn baby, you’re so good at that. Keep going.” Kai groaned.

Kyungsoo was getting so horny. Seeing his crush naked, in front of him, moaning because of a handjob was enough to drive anyone mad.

Kyungsoo kept stroking and wrapped his lips around the tip. Tasting the playboy’s salty essence.

“Fuck you’re going to make me cum.” Kai moaned loudly.

Kyungsoo desperately wanted him to cum. He’d feel honored and would be an ego boost for the shy prince.

Kyungsoo began to suck faster and deeper, hitting the back of his throat. Slurping sounds began to emerge from his mouth. Saliva running down Kai’s cock. Kai grabbed the headboard and gripped it ever so tightly. Kyungsoo sucked and gave a hand job simultaneously. Kai was so close. Kyungsoo licked the slit below the head and licked the entirety of his dick from top to bottom. He rubbed the middle of Kai’s balls and gently squeezed each side. Milking him gently.

A warm liquid spurted into his mouth. Kyungsoo savoring it whole. Kai grabbed Kyungsoo’s head and tugged on his hair in the moment of climax.

“FUCK.” Kai yelled.

“You’re so fucking good at sucking my cock.”

Kai’s back arched and his head dropped back on to the luxury headboard.

Kyungsoo simply sat there, half naked, wanting to get fucked by his dream man.

Kai’s orgasm high drifted and he looked at Kyungsoo. His stare hazy and a huge smile taking place upon his face.

“Now, it’s my turn to make you feel good.” Kai said.

“Lay down your highness.”

Kyungsoo nodded and did as Kai instructed.

He layed down. Kai got on top once more and unbuttoned Kyungsoo’s pants. He rubbed the prince’s erection sending Kyungsoo into goose bump territory. He pulled down Kyungsoo’s boxers and his erection sprung free. Kai lapped his tongue from the bottom on the shaft all the way to his head. Kyungsoo tilted his head back and soaked in the pleasure. He gripped the silk sheets beneath, containing his creeping orgasm. 

Kai deep throated his cock with ease. Kyungsoo amazed at the sight. He expected nothing less from Korea’s top hunk playboy. 

“It feels so good, I’m going to cum.” Kyungsoo moaned loudly.

Kai immediately stopped and shook his head.

“Mmm no your highness, not yet.” Kai said

“You’re going to cum till I say so.” 

Kyungsoo wide eyed and nervous, simply nodded in agreement. He had no idea what Kai was about to do. He didn’t know anything about sex. Knowing Kai was well experienced, made Kyungsoo calm his nerves 

“Lay back and bend your knees.” Kai commanded

Kyungsoo did as followed. He layed back and bent his knees, wrapping his arms around them. Exposing his pretty anus to Kai.

Kai licked his finger and began to rub Kyungsoo entrance ever so gently. 

Kyungsoo felt a new wave of ecstasy take over. A feeling of pure adrenaline rushed over him. Kai was doing wonders. Kyungsoo felt like he missed out on so much by staying a virgin. 

“I’m going to finger you, can I do so? Kai asked.

Kyungsoo nodded fast and brought his knees closer to his chest, exposing more of the pretty pink anus. It puckered and twitched, Kai knowing he was ready to be finger fucked.

Kai licked his index finger and slid it inside Kyungsoo’s slick walls. Kyungsoo moaned loudly and whimpered at the foreign feeling.

“Fuck you’re so tight.” Kai moaned.

Kyungsoo felt so good around Kai’s fingers. A beautiful virgin prince laid before him, enough for any man to go crazy for. Which was exactly what Kai was going through. Kai was absolutely mesmerized by Kyungsoo’s beauty. His big eyes and heart shaped lips were features Kai wasn’t used to seeing. His light tanned skin reminded him of his morning coffee. His sexy dark hair, of the stallions he rode in Santorini. 

Kyungsoo moaned and gasped for air. Not wanting this feeling to ever end.

“I’m going to add another finger okay?” Kai warmed.

“Yes please anything.” Kyungsoo said incoherently.

He was mumbling. Kai smirked knowing his sexual tricks were making him lose control of his own speech.

“I’m going to add 2 more fingers, do you think you can handle 4 baby.” Kai asked

“Yes, I’ll handle anything.” Kyungsoo said confidently.

Kai draped himself over the handsome prince and slide 2 more fingers. 

He filled Kyungsoo’s anus gently and caressed his inner walls. Feeling the warm slickness secrete into his fingers. He began to slowly thrust in and out. Making sure to not cause any pain and make his first time pleasurable.

“Kyungsoo, Sehun told me you are a virgin.” Kai confessed. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes opened and looked up to see the handsome heir.

“Is that a problem?” Kyungsoo asked cautiously.

Begging for it not to be. Hoping not to turn off Kai. 

“Of course not, I just want you to be sure you are ready to have sex... with me.” Kai said.

Kai’s eyes inspected Kyungsoo’s face. He was so turned on by the handsome boy beneath him. He wanted to ravage him with the upmost delicacy, if such a paradox were to exist. 

Kyungsoo’s face overcame itself with a focused expression. He gulped softly and caressed Kai’s face and tucked his dark brown locks behind his ear. 

“I am ready... for you. Make me yours tonight.” Kyungsoo said softly before reaching up for a kiss.

Kai reciprocated and kissed him back. Their tongues danced the love tango. Each exploring their soft surfaces. Kai’s lips were the plumpest lips Kyungsoo had ever felt. They tasted like the sweetest cherries. Kai leaned in more and kissed him deeper. Kai was drunk in Kyungsoo’s essence. He just received permission to break his country’s prince chastity belt. No bigger thrill or opportunity was to ever come by Kai again. At least not in this lifetime.

Kai broke from the kiss, startling the young prince.

“I’m going to start now, if it hurts, let me know and I’ll stop immediately.” Kai said. 

Kyungsoo nodded, eyes droopy of the overflow of pleasure.

Kai grabbed his wallet and pulled out a condom. He positioned his penis on Kyungsoo’s pink entrance. He teased him deviously. Kyungsoo whined softly, placing his arms behind his head for support.

Kyungsoo looked up and stopped Kai.

“Wait!” Kyungsoo ventured.

“What is it?” Kai worryingly replied. 

“I don’t want you to use a condom. I want my first time to be as natural and raw as possible.” Kyungsoo said, his words trailing off.

Kai’s stare widened. He had always practiced safe sex. He was very sexually active so he never thought of another way of sleeping around.

“And why is that?” Kai asked curiously.

“Because I trust you with my body.” Kyungsoo replied, resting his head back on the bed softly. 

Kai smiled and nodded, trusting Kyungsoo as well.

“Okay, no condom.” Kai said.

He removed the condom and placed it in the nightstand.

“Are you ready?” Kai asked.

“Yes, I’m ready.” Kyungsoo replied.

Kai entered Kyungsoo ever so slightly. Kyungsoo arched his back at sudden fullness. Kai was unbelievably thick, sending Kyungsoo into overdrive. He did slow and lazy strokes. Kai biting his lip and bending Kyungsoo’s knees even farther to his chest. 

“You are so fucking tight, I won’t be able to last long.” Kai groaned heavily.

Kyungsoo whimpered. Kai was thrusting his walls so easily. Kyungsoo was so wet, the popping sounds of slickness resonated the entire room.

Kai started thrusting harder and faster with each thrust. His abs were dripping with sweat, causing the back of Kyungsoo’s knees to become wet.

“DEEPER, FASTER!!!

“LET ME BE YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SLUT TONIGHT KAI”

Kai wasted no time in making that a reality. He sat down, his back on the leather headboard.

“Sit on my cock.” Kai commanded.

“Be my little slut your highness.” 

Kyungsoo crawled to his lap and sat down on his fat throbbing cock and began to ride him.

Kai grabbed the prince by the waist and guided him through the movements.

Kai was astonished at how good Kyungsoo was at riding.

“You’re too good of a rider to be a virgin baby.” Kai said, gasping for air.

“You motivate me, you’re a good teacher.” Kyungsoo said picking up the pace.

Kai grabbed his waist tight and began to thrust upwards, hitting Kyungsoo’s prostate.

Kyungsoo was not expecting the pleasure to intensify any further. Kai had sent him into a euphoric overdrive, but once Kai thrusted over that sweet spot, it was game over for the prince.

“FUCK YES, RIGHT THERE. FUCK ME RIGHT THERE.” Kyungsoo yelled.

Kai thrusted with no mercy. The sloppy sounds got louder with each thrust. Kyungsoo’s slickness was running down Kai’s cock and toned thighs. 

Kyungsoo placed his hands on the wall for support. The elegant frames began to move due Kai’s excessive force during thrusting. Kai began to stroke the younger’s cock. It was red and begging to be touched. Kyungsoo felt relief when Kai was jacking him off.

“YOU ARE SUCH A GOOD LITTLE SLUT.” Kai said breathlessly.

“OMG YES, I AM ONLY YOUR SLUT.” Kyungsoo replied.

Kai quickly changed positions. He made Kyungsoo bend over and started fucking him doggystyle.

Kai thrusted into Kyungsoo slow and sloppy, fast and sharply. Alternating between the 2 styles.

Kai bent his leg and placed it on the edge of the bed for leverage. Hitting Kyungsoo’s soft spot once more.

Kyungsoo felt his whole body become jello. He felt weak and succumbed himself to the waves of pulsating pleasure. Kai’s pelvis slapped on the prince’s ass cheeks with each thrust.

“I think I’m going to cum Kai.” Kyungsoo said.

“KAI, OH KAI, YES. KAI YOU FUCK ME SO GOOD.” 

Kai felt Kyungsoo tighten around him, feeling his warm and wet walls encapsulate his dick whole.

Kai grabbed Kyungsoo’s black hair and pulled it, placing his hand in front of his neck, arching Kyungsoo back. Making his dick angle and press Kyungsoo’s g-spot with full force.

“KAI OOOH FUUUUUCK.” Kyungsoo moaned loudly, with tears streaming down his face.

“YES FUCK ME, FUCK MY ASS.” Kyungsoo cried out of overwhelming pleasure.

Kyungsoo started shaking uncontrollably, his face turning a deep shade of pink. Tears continuing to burst out of his beautiful, big eyes. He sobbed and his body shook the remainder of his orgasm with his ass up in the air.

Kai came soon after, seeing the glorious sight. He saw Kyungsoo’s arched back, the soft curves glistened with sweat. He smacked Kyungsoo’s firm and round ass before pulling out. 

Kai’s cum leaked out of Kyungsoo anus. His anus still twitching from the intense orgasm, leaking onto the back of his thigh.

Kai crawled to the left side of the bed and placed his arm on top of his eyes.

Kyungsoo layed beside him, face down. He began to come down from his high. His vision was hazy. Staring out the balcony’s window. Gasping in the dim and colorful bokeh from Seoul’s summer evening. He closed his eyes gently and breathed in heavily. Kai looked over to see the prince beside him. His heart fluttered. Something completely new to Kai. This devirginization was more than just physically work, it was also emotional. The caution and treading on someone never being intimate before was quite scary. Kai never being with a virgin before. They thought they were too much work. 

And Kyungsoo was lots of work, but oh so worth it. 

Kyungsoo gained strength on his body and moved closer to Kai. Laying sideways, admiring Kai’s gorgeous jaw line and carved abs.

Kai looked back and smiled softly. He leaned in and kissed Kyungsoo softly but firm. Kyungsoo felt butterflies in his stomach. He pulled Kai closer into the kiss, the playboy showing no restraint. 

Kyungsoo placed his head on Kai’s chest.

The playboy caressed the prince’s black locks as he hummed a familiar tune.

Kyungsoo felt so happy. He felt complete.

“Thank you for being patient and thank you for tonight as well.” Kyungsoo said, with a hazy stare.

“It’s my pleasure to serve my country.” Kai said.

Kyungsoo giggled.

“Oh my, what a line.” the prince said.

Kai smiled and they cuddled closer to one another.

They both soon drifted to sleep.


	2. Coming Over

Back at the club, Baekhyun and Sehun became the life of the party, as always.

Baekhyun was the crown prince, being next in line for the throne. Yet he showed no signs of slowing down on partying it up. Sehun was always seen with Baekhyun, both sharing similar interests. Partying, spontaneous trips to exotic countries. Having top Korean models and distinguished actors as their closest friends. The life any commoner dreamed of.

“I’m going to get out of here, it is 3 am. My father will be furious if I don’t sleep in my room tonight.” Baekhyun said.

“Let me sleep over yeah? I don’t want to drive all the way to Gangnam.” Sehun replied.

“Of course, my casa es tu casa bro.” Baekhyun said.

They told the club owner to charge everybody’s drinks on their charge account. Baekhyun and Sehun being regulars at the exclusive club.

The valet pulled up Baekhyun’s limited edition Porsche convertible. Which wasn’t available on the market for about another 6 months.

“I’ll drive.” Sehun said.

Baekhyun handed him the keys, relieved he’d sit back and take duties as the car DJ.

“Hey isn’t that Kai’s private chauffeur?” Sehun asked, slowing down his speed, trying to get a better look.

“Yes wtf, I thought they left.” Baekhyun said, clinging to the cars window.

“Naughty Kai, I guess he couldn’t handle himself and had a quickie.” Sehun giggled.

“Hey shut up, but.. maybe.” Baekhyun said.

“Oh well, just keep driving.”

“Duh that’s what I’m doing.”

They drove home, passing the colorful lights on that special Seoul night. The streets emitted a holographic glow, the colors splattered across the night shops and night street life.

Baekhyun glanced at the people, enjoying their normal life. He yearned for a simplistic life for himself as well. Being the Crown Prince of South Korea, he wasn’t necessarily free to make his own decisions.

Suho was always having to look after him, making sure to kill down every dating rumor. Paying the media to hide his fling with top pop star soloist Kim Taeyeon. Denying rumors of eloping to rock star Park Chanyeol in Denmark. Both being absolutely true. Sehun knew Baekhyun better than anyone. They studied abroad at an elite boarding school in France. Baekhyun met Sehun when they were both young. King Suho being close to the President of South Korea, Sehun’s father.

They both knew the struggles of being the children of the Government Elite and Royalty.

Sehun spent most his time with Baekhyun than his own family. The palace even had a guest room reserved for him only.

“Have you called Chanyeol?” Sehun asked.

Baekhyun sharply glanced Sehun’s way.

“No, why? Has the media said anything?” Baekhyun replied.

“No, that’s why I’m asking you. You seem to keep forgetting you both are legally married.”

“You need to talk to him and make sure he doesn’t say anything. Your family has already dealt with a lot. Imagine adding this one to the plate? It’ll kill your father.” Sehun reasoned.

Baekhyun sighed heavily, the truth resonating strongly into the space of the luxury car.

“Yeah... yeah I’ll call him tomorrow.” He said.

Sehun nodded, glad to have made his point across at his best friend. He loved Baekhyun as a brother and would hate to see him being hurt by the media, again.

They reached the palace shortly after.

Palace guards opened the car doors and greeted the young heirs.

“Good evening your highness, his majesty would like a word with you.” Suho’s royal advisor said.

“Hmm fine, I’ll be there shortly, thank you.” Baekhyun said.

“Please escort Sehun to his room.”

“Of course your highness.”

“I’ll catch up with you later yeah?”

“Yes sure, go make sure your dad is okay.” Sehun said.

Baekhyun walked the halls. His handsome locks reflecting the chandelier’s lighting. His dashing smile making all the maids weak in their knees. The handsome crown prince, the most wanted man by single ladies all over the nation, was married, though nobody knew.

He knocked on the door of his father’s study.

“Yes come in.” Suho said.

“Hi father, you wanted to speak to me?”

“Yes I did, take a seat.”

Baekhyun took his seat and gazed intently at his father. He crossed his legs and placed his hands on his lap.

“Are Kai and Kyungsoo getting serious?”

Baekhyun eyes widened. Quickly trying to avoid any wrong answer.

“What? They are friends, what are you trying to get at-.”

“You think I’m stupid, I was young once too. Temptations run high with men and women alike.” Suho interrupted.

Shut the front door Baekhyun thought. Did Suho just hinted at being bisexual?

Baekhyun giggled, trying to maintain his composure.

“Well when you put it that way.” Baekhyun said.

“Don’t play smart with me Baekhyun.” Suho ventured.

Baekhyun stayed silent. Speechless, feeling like he was walking on thin ice.

“You can tell me, I want to be ready to protect you and your brother in case any scandal makes it way to this family.”

“They aren’t dating officially but yeah, they are friendly I guess.” Baekhyun said.

“Okay, thank you, you can go now.” Suho commanded.

Baekhyun scoffed.

“Good night.”

Baekhyun was used to his father’s cold demeanor. Perhaps it was the stressed facade that Baekhyun caused on his father with his past scandals and mishaps with popstars and models. Baekhyun couldn’t contain his true nature. Whether it be romancing top popstar Taeyeon and bringing her flowers backstage, or attending an EXO concert and getting fucked on the tour bus by the lead singer Park Chanyeol.

He had the sweetest life, but it came with pressure and the stress of keeping up appearances. His constant escapes were with Sehun. Taking spontaneous trips to exotic countries, finding more than willing fuck buddies along the way. And who would dare deny an opportunity with a prince or a president’s son?

Baekhyun entered Sehun’s guest room. He saw the president’s son watching a celebrity gossip show.

“Anything about me?” Baekhyun asked.

“Just us, out and about.”

“Nothing new then.” Baekhyun said.

“Mhmm.” Sehun mumbled.

Baekhyun suddenly remembered his brother and Kai leaving the club.

“FUCK!” Baekhyun bolted.

“What? Jesus!” Sehun asked surprisingly.

“Did they follow Kyungsoo and Kai back to the hotel?” Baekhyun asked.

Sehun’s eyes widened, forgetting that moment of the wild night out.

“Shit no, not as of yet.” Sehun said.

“Oh thank God. My dad just interrogated me. This would be the last thing we need.”

Sehun nodded and became anxious, not wanting his 2 friends caught by the media.

“No, you’re overreacting.” Sehun said unconvincingly. Baekhyun quickly changed the conversation topic.

“Are you for sure calling Chanyeol tomorrow or are you bullshitting me?” Sehun said.

“Yes I told you already that I was, drop it please, they might hear you.” Baekhyun said.

Baekhyun and Sehun fell asleep on the king sized bed after hours of chit chat.

The next morning, Baekhyun was awakened by loud palace personnel and what it sounded like television crew inside the palace.

Baekhyun got up from bed and went downstairs to find out. Camera crews, television staff and distinguished reporters were harassing his father for questions.

“What the hell happened?” He asked to himself.

He stared intently from the stairway balcony, viewing the commotion.

“KYUNGSOO!” Baekhyun thought.

He ran back to Sehun’s guest room and turned on the television.

“Wake up Sehun!” Baekhyun yelled.

Sehun sat up immediately and rested himself on the headboard.

“Why are you yelling? It’s 8am!” Sehun protested.

 

[BREAKING]

_**“Prince Kyungsoo of South Korea seen entering Ritz Carlton Luxury Resort in hand of Kim Industries Heir Kim Jongin”** _

_**Both were seen leaving exclusive night club in downtown Seoul last night. They arrived to the hotel and didn’t leave the premises until this morning. Both wearing the same clothes upon their departure.** _

Baekhyun sat on the bed, jaw wide opened. Sehun couldn’t breathe. Both were left with the coldest feeling.

“THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I SHOULD’VE SUGGESTED THEM MY PLACE IN GANGNAM.” Sehun said.

“My poor brother, the media will eat him whole. He is very sensitive, he won’t last a day!” Baekhyun said.

“Call Kyungsoo, I’ll call Kai!”

Baekhyun called and waited for his brother to pick up. Sehun unfortunately getting Kai’s voicemail.

Kyungsoo and Kai were headed down the elevator. Kissing sweetly and holding hands until the elevator doors opened.

They were bombarded with reporters, camera crews shoving their equipment in their faces.

“Who the fuck called the media?” Kai thought to himself.

Kai grabbed Kyungsoo by the arm and quickly exited the hotel lobby.

Kai’s loyal chauffeur was waiting outside.

“Seungyoo, quickly.” Kai demanded.

Seungyoo opened the limousine door for Kyungsoo and Kai. He ran to the other side and quickly drove away.

“WHO CALLED THE MEDIA!” Kai shouted.

“I don’t know, but this isn’t good! My dad will be furious!” Kyungsoo said anxiously.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fix this.” Kai said.

Kyungsoo was a nervous wreck. He was terrified of coming home. Seeing his family attacked by the media once more was enough to drown him in anxiety. He didn’t think of things getting worse until Kyungsoo checked his personal twitter.

_**“Playboy Heir Beds Virgin Prince”** _

A sex tape surfaced. None other than of them both. Naked and buzzed. Last night.

“KAI LOOK!” Kyungsoo shivered in horror.

Kai looked worryingly at him, taking Kyungsoo’s phone into his hands.

“WHAT IS IT-“ Kai said in terror.

They were videotaped, without consent.

“NO NO NO, THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!” Kai said.

The moans and groans from last night recorded in a candid manner. Both naked and in their first intimate moment. They recorded the part where Kyungsoo mentioned being a virgin.

“MY VIRGINITY IS EXPOSED TO THE MEDIA, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!”

“I CANT BELIEVE THIS! SEUNGYOO, WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THE MEDIA WAS OUTSIDE THE HOTEL.” Kai asked.

“I wasn’t here last night, I didn’t take you to the hotel Mr. Kim. I thought the media was here for someone else. I didn’t expect to see you with Prince Kyungsoo.” Seungyoo said truthfully.

Kai felt a kick in the gut.

“Then who the hell took us to the hotel?!” Kai protested.

“I don’t know sir, all I know is that your father requested me to take the rest of the night off, I thought you knew as well, my deepest apologies Mr. Kim.” Seungyoo said.

Kai felt completely devastated. Knowing the culprit very well.

“My father, he did this.” Kai said, falling back to his seat in defeat.

“What?” Kyungsoo gasped.

“He always said my mistakes would be avenged. But I didn’t expect this kind of magnitude regarding his revenge.”

“This is cruel, you must talk to him and make him kill the story. It’s ruining our life and our image.” Kyungsoo begged.

Kyungsoo was startled by his loud ringtone.

*Baekhyun incoming call*

“He- hello?” Kyungsoo answered.

“ARE YOU OKAY? WHERE ARE YOU?” Baekhyun asked.

“I just left the hotel.” Kyungsoo said.

Baekhyun felt his heart drop.

“Where is Kai, let me talk to him.” Baekhyun ordered.

Kyungsoo gave the phone to Kai, breaking him from his train of thought.

“Hmm.” Kai said.

“It’s Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo said.

“Hello Baekhyun?” Kai asked.

“What the fuck is going on? Did you plan this?” Baekhyun said.

Baekhyun was furious, knowing Kai wasn’t immune to scandals.

“Fuck no, I would never! What person do you think I am?” Kai retaliated.

“Then who called the media?! Sehun and I were the only ones who knew about your rendezvous getaway. Don’t bullshit me Kai. Mess with my brother, I’ll have your life destroyed at the snap of my fingers.”

“I told you it wasn’t me, it was my father. He did this out of revenge.”

Baekhyun became quiet, knowing that trick so well. Suho had done something similar in the past to Baekhyun. Suho had a private party recorded in Ibiza. Baekhyun was seen shitfaced drunk, eating caviar off a Russian supermodels’ breasts and having oral sex performed on him by a European DJ. Suho had this done as a way to bring Baekhyun to correct his way of life. Which did work, somehow.

The silence lingered on. Like a fog on a gelid, dismal morning.

“I believe you, just kill the story.” Baekhyun said, ending the call.

Kyungsoo stared at Kai, an apologetic expression came upon his face.

“I apologize, Baekhyun is very overprotective of me.” Kyungsoo said.

“With good reason, look at what just happened to us.” Kai said.

“Just take me home, I’ll face the media on my family’s end.” The prince said.

Kai looked at Kyungsoo, wondering if he was dead serious.

“You will handle your half, I’ll handle mine.” Kai reasoned.

Kyungsoo nodded. Tears were fogging his eyesight. He covered his face and turned to face the window. The passing cars personified the departure of his peace. Running away at high speed. He couldn’t enjoy his life in peace anymore, not even a chance at love… with Kai.

Kai’s heart was breaking on sight. He hated this. He hated the fact that Kyungsoo was hurt. That their intimate moment was leaked. How would they save face? How would they face the media? Kai was no stranger to scandals. Every person he had dated raised a scandal one way or the other. But this hit him like a brick. Kyungsoo was special to Kai. Having dated steadily for weeks. Missing him terribly during his business trip to Greece. Turning down Greek male and female models advances. Having Kyungsoo on his mind while diving the depths of the Sea of Crete. He was anxious, wanting nothing more to return to Korea and be with his prince.

Baekhyun faced Sehun. Ending the call with his finger.

Sehun worriedly kneed on the bed, facing him.

“Don’t just stand there, what the hell happened?” Sehun commanded.

Baekhyun paced back and forth on the marble floor. He brought his hands to his lips and lightly massaged them, his usual gesture he’d do while in deep ponderment.

“BAEKHYUN PLEASE!” Sehun yelled, annoyed and anxious.

“KAI’S FATHER HAD THE MEDIA FOLLOW THEM, HE LEAKED THE STORY!” Baekhyun shouted.

Sehun fell back on the bed, mouth wide opened. He placed his hands on each side of his head, shaking his head side to side profusely in denial.

“THAT IS FUCKED UP, TO HIS OWN SON!” Sehun said.

Baekhyun looked at Sehun, gaze focused downward, his stomach in turmoil. He remembered what his father did to him in Ibiza. It almost ruined his life. He was so close to moving to Europe and starting his life there from zero. He came very close to it. Kyungsoo was the reason he didn’t leave. He couldn’t leave his brother to fend for his own, at least not for the time being. A good year had passed, and his relationship with Suho was barely getting back to normal. How he forgave his father, he will never know or come to understand it.

“My brother’s life is ruined.” Baekhyun said.

He sat on the edge of the bed, placing his hands on his face. Letting out a heavy sigh.

“I have to fix this. I can’t let my father reprimand Kyungsoo for doing something as normal as having sex with someone you are dating. The ignorance will be off the charts and I won’t stand by and let it rise.” Baekhyun said.

Sehun crawled to the edge of the bed and sat next to Baekhyun.

“Kai isn’t a normal person. He is a wealthy heir and son to the Kim Industries CEO, good friend of both of our fathers, remember that. He is a scandal magnet.” Sehun said.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, denying the ugly truth Sehun just spewed out.

“I am going downstairs.” Baekhyun said.

He jumped out of bed and headed downstairs. Baekhyun’s heart beat could not be tamed. He was so scared to face this father, but his adrenaline was giving him the needed bravery to do so. He hurried down the intricate stairwell, reaching the main floor within seconds. He sprinted to the royal room, eyeing an empty room. Confused, he looked side to side, gasping for air.

“Baekhyun!” Queen Jisoo clamored.

He turned sharply to his mother, distraught and nervous.

“Mother, please calm down, I know what’s going on.”

Queen Jisoo walked slowly to the leather couch, sitting near the arm rest, with her palm on her forehead.

“Did you know about this? Did you know about your brother being gay?” Queen Jisoo asked.

Baekhyun’s gut dropped to the floor. He sat next to his mother, massaging her back.

“In a way I did.” Baekhyun said.

Queen Jisoo looked at his son in astonishment. Feeling both betrayed and surprised.

“I feel like I don’t know my own family. I feel like I failed as a mother.” She said.

Baekhyun hugged his mother gently.

“No mother, you didn’t fail. But it wasn’t my place to tell you. It is rightfully my brother’s choice to do so.” Baekhyun said.

Queen Jisoo rested her head on her son’s shoulder, feeling comfort in his words.

“I am not mad that he is gay, I am mad that he didn’t trust me enough to tell me.” She said.

Baekhyun felt a sense of relief when she said that.

“Mother, to be quite honest, I have a feeling he didn’t know either till Kai came along. They care about each other. Just know they are both in safe hands, emotionally and romantically.” Baekhyun said fondly.

He dried his mother’s tears, the queen smiling softly at Baekhyun.

“You always know what to say, I love you.” Queen Jisoo said.

“I love you too mom.” Baekhyun replied sweetly.

Queen Jisoo and Baekhyun were both startled by Kyungsoo’s arrival to the palace.

They both stood up, expecting a word from the younger prince.

“Mom, please forgive me.” Kyungsoo said, formally bowing to his mother.

Queen Jisoo ran to his son, kneeling in front of him.

“Don’t apologize for loving who you love.” She said.

“I apologize for not being able to protect you like I should have.”

Kyungsoo started crying, resting his face on his mother’s palm.

“Please never kneel to anyone, I am not worthy.” Kyungsoo said.

“You will always be worthy.”

“A Queen should never kneel to anyone, only to her country.” Kyungsoo voice breaking.

“You are my son, you and your brother are my sky, sun, moon, country and religion. My everything.” She said.

Kyungsoo hugged her. Embracing her gently, resting his broken heart on her. The hug sent a sense of healing that radiated all over his body.

Baekhyun basked in the touching moment. He felt lucky having such an understanding mother. Quite the opposite of his father.

They stood up and they walked down the hall, to his bedroom, Baekhyun following a few steps behind.

Queen Jisoo kissed Kyungsoo on the forehead and left him alone, knowing he needed space to take all of this in. She tapped Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Take care of your brother, I will deal with your father.” Queen Jisoo said.

Baekhyun bowed to his mother and entered Kyungsoo’s room.

Kyungsoo layed on his bed, facing the opposite wall.

Baekhyun stood in the middle of the room. A cold gust of wind scattered inside him, not able to find the words to comfort his brother.

“I will fix this, I promise.” Baekhyun stated.

Kyungsoo sat up, drying his tears.

“No you won’t. This is my problem. Kai’s problem. Kai will deal with his father and I will deal with mine.” Kyungsoo said.

Baekhyun glared at him, in disbelief.

“Are you sure? I am not doubting your ability to handle this, but this is your first scandal, are you able to-“ Baekhyun was interrupted.

“Yes I am able. I am a capable 25 year old and I don’t need you to cover for me anymore. I don’t need you to fix my messes while I sit back and watch like a coward.” Kyungsoo said.

“Now please leave me alone to gather my thoughts. I am going to face my father and I need to be ready.”

Baekhyun took it as his cue to leave. He bolted out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Kyungsoo yelled into his pillow. Angry at the way he responded at his older brother. He felt emotionally drained and decided to take a nap.

Baekhyun returned to Sehun’s guest room. Sehun was getting dressed and was ready to leave, knowing his presence would not do any good if he lingered on.

“Are you leaving?” Baekhyun asked rhetorically.

Sehun looked at him through the mirror, fixing his cufflinks.

“You really think me being here is going to do any good?”

“You are my best friend but this is a private family matter, regardless of the scandal going national.” Sehun said.  
Baekhyun nodded.

“I’ll see you out then.” Baekhyun said.


	3. Into My World

Kyungsoo finished his shower. He stared intently at himself on the bathroom mirror. Seeing the hickey Kai left below his collarbone. He ran his finger through it, closing his eyes and sensing the inevitable ecstasy he felt when it was placed there. He bit his lip and began to breathe deeply. He wanted Kai in that very moment. He desperately wanted to feel him inside like that morning and the eventful night before. He shook his head and tried to focus on what he was supposed to do, which was to get ready.  
He chose his olive Gucci turtleneck sweater to cover any hickey and bruise, avoiding any more problems and questioning from his father. He wore his Calvin Klein jeans and brown Balenciaga leather shoes. He combed his hair to the side. He took one last look at his mirror and checked himself out. Liking how he looked. He left his room and made his way downstairs.  
He caught Baekhyun mid hallway. He glared at Kyungsoo briefly, ignoring his presence. Kyungsoo turned back, wondering whether to speak. He remained silent and walked the remainder of the trip alone.  
Servants and palace personnel bowed as he walked by. Not their usual bow. Second – hand embarrassment was evident on their faces. The expression you give off when you know something that you’re not supposed to, Except Kyungsoo knew. He knew it very well. All of Korea did.

Kyungsoo took the long way to reach his father, avoiding as much time as possible to get there. But he needed to face this once and for all. Kyungsoo had nothing to be ashamed of. He liking whoever he liked didn’t define him. It wouldn’t change anything. People just needed to be more open minded. Kyungsoo reached the last steps of the study’s door. Hesitating before the first knock. He breathed in deeply.

“Father, it’s me. You wanted to see me.” Kyungsoo said.

“Yes, come in.”

Kyungsoo entered slowly. Looking around the study, except at his father.

“Take a seat.” Suho ordered.

Kyungsoo sat down on the leather chair, feeling as if it was his last day on earth.

“Your sex tape is everywhere, I googled it.” Suho said.

He grabbed his cellphone, playing the video on full volume.

Kyungsoo raised his arm to stop him from doing so.

“DEEPER, FASTER!”

“LET ME BE YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SLUT TONIGHT KAI”

Suho looked away after the first few seconds. Kyungsoo wanting the earth to swallow him whole.

Suho paused the video and placed the cellphone on his desk, faced down.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, wanting to filter everything out. He shivered and twiddled his fingers anxiously. His legs shook and made the desk move.

“YOU HAVE DESTROYED THIS FAMILY!”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes shut, avoiding tears to show in front of his father.

“Father please! I didn’t know there was a hidden camera in the hotel room!” Kyungsoo reasoned.

Suho was livid. 

“You should’ve known Jongin is a magnet for scandals. Paparazzi follow him everywhere. You are a prince. You are also catnip for the paparazzi.  
Playboy + Prince is a recipe for disaster.”

“DO NOT BE SO NAIVE KYUNGSOO!”

Kyungsoo covered his reddened face. He abruptly stood up and marched around the room.

He had lost his dignity and virginity within the span of 2 days. A double loss, the latter ending in ecstasy.

“KAI’S FATHER HAD THAT CAMERA INSTALLED THERE!”

“Your brother mentioned that already. You could’ve gone somewhere else. Things like this need to be acted out with the utmost precaution, you are a prince.” Suho said.

“Your entire life has been showcased in the spotlight.”

Kyungsoo walked around the study. His father’s words resonating on his ears. He was right. He should’ve gone somewhere else. Sehun’s private penthouse in Gangnam came to mind, a day and national scandal too late.

He walked towards his father’s desk and placed his hands firmly on the chair’s intricate design.

“I will face the press, the media and apologize on behalf of our family if I need to.” Kyungsoo said

Suho looked at his son. Admiring his wit and bravery. Though still upset, he nodded.

“You have to, but yes, that’ll be the best thing to do as of now.” Suho replied

Kyungsoo stared intently at his father, having complete understanding on how he was feeling. Seeing your son getting fucked and the video going viral would be catastrophic to any family.

“Perhaps moving away would be a good thing as well, give this time to simmer down, after I address the press.” The prince trailed off.

“I agree.” Suho replied.

“I will discuss it with your mother and decide what place you’ll be staying at until this ordeal quiets down.”

Kyungsoo nodded. 

“I know whatever you and mother decide will be best for me, thank you again father.” Kyungsoo said quietly, a tone of defeat overtaking his voice.

He bowed politely to his father and exited the study.

He walked the long hall that and headed upward on the grand stairway. He took heavy steps, dragging his feet on the marble floor. The screeching sounds bounced off the walls. He didn’t seem to care. He entered his room with a heavy sigh, closing the elegantly carved, gold plated door behind him as a momentarily lapse of closure.

He fell back on to his bed. The silk comforter wrinkled and puffed up at the sudden movement from the prince. He stared intently at the renaissance painted theme ceiling above his silk canopy, the only snippet of peace he’d had lately. The thought of him leaving the country was breaking his patience. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay with Kai. But he knew his father would object.

His phone started ringing. “KAI INCOMING CALL”

Kyungsoo sat up and answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey baby. How are you?” Kai asked softly.

“I just spoke with my father. I suggested doing a press conference and then leaving the country for a while until all of this simmers down.” Kyungsoo said, regretting it immediately.

There was an awkward silence. Kyungsoo felt his heart drop to the floor. He didn’t want Kai to think of this as a breakup. Kyungsoo would never. He was too happy to ever consider that.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Kai asked.

“Of course not, but I can’t be here, it’ll cause more trouble.”

“No it won’t, if you run away, they will call you a coward, and you are not a coward.”

“But if you decide to leave.” Kai trailed off.

“…………….. let me come with you.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth opened. Feeling happy to hear those words.

“You would do that for me?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I would go to the end of the world with you.” Kai said confidently.

Kyungsoo smiled brightly, he fell back on his bed and covered his mouth. A boy in love, the most cliché line he’d heard Kai ever say.

“Consider it done. I don’t want to stay away from you either, I couldn’t bear it.” Kyungsoo said.

“Guess how I felt in Greece? I was so bored. I missed you so much.” Kai said.

Kai fell back to his bed as Kyungsoo did. A parallel between two lovers, destiny had gathered them in the most unique way. 

“I missed you too.” Kyungsoo added.

“I will do the press conference tomorrow in the palace. Then we can plan our getaway.”

“I will join your press conference, tell the whole world you are my boyfriend.” Kai said.

Kyungsoo bit his lip flirtatiously.

“Okay, sounds great to me.”

“By the way, how did things go with your father?”

“Eh, he said he wasn’t sorry. He just wanted me to get my life together, invest more of my time to the family business and less on modeling.”

“What are you planning to do now?” the prince asked innocently.

“Sign the modeling contract Gucci sent over with my publicist.” Kai chuckled.

Kyungsoo laughed so hard. He loved how Kai rebelled against anything or anyone dictating his way of life. Kai was himself and that’s one thing Kyungsoo loved about him.

“You are crazy you know that right?” Kyungsoo said quietly, cheeks flushed with overflowing heat.

“I am crazy, but I am crazy for you.” Kai said.

“I love you Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo froze. His entire life flashed before his eyes. He felt his heart jump out of his chest.

Kai also froze. Feeling weird to have had those three words come out of his mouth. 

Kai massaged his chest, trying to calm his heartbeat.

“I love you too Kai, ever since I met you.” Kyungsoo said.  
Kai felt so happy. He felt a wave of serenity come over him. Kyungsoo felt the same and he couldn’t be happier.

“I will see you tomorrow then baby, have a goodnight. Text me the time.” Kai said.

“Yes I will, have a goodnight my love.”

“Goodnight baby.”

Kyungsoo and Kai drifted to sleep in their respective beds.

Morning came upon their windows. Both being awakened by the maids opening their drapes.

Kyungsoo and Kai ate their breakfast in their rooms, avoiding any family contact.

Both got dressed their best, knowing the tough day ahead of them.

Kyungsoo wore his black royal uniform. Gold buttons strapped the sides of the sleeves. A perfect outfit. Showcasing his status in society.

Kai chose his black slacks and white silk shirt, accentuating his killer curves.

“The press conference will be in about an hour xx.” Kyungsoo texted.

“I’m leaving my house right now, I want to speak to your family before the conference.” Kai replied.

Kyungsoo was surprised. Although feeling happy Kai wanted to take that extra step.

“Okay xx.” Kyungsoo texted back.

“Be there soon baby xx.” Kai replied.

Kyungsoo headed to his door, meeting Baekhyun on the other side.

“Oh, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo said startled.

“Sorry to have spooked you, I just wanted to wish you luck.” Baekhyun said.

Kyungsoo took Baekhyun by the arm and brought him inside his bedroom, closing the door.

“Kai is coming any minute, he wants to speak to our family. He is joining my press conference.” Kyungsoo confessed.

Baekhyun gasped loudly.

“Shut up! Seriously? This is big Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun said cheerfully.

“Yes I know! He said “I love you” last night.” Kyungsoo added.

Baekhyun took several steps back, not believing the words Kyungsoo was saying.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” Baekhyun shouted.

“SHHHHH BAEKHYUN!” Kyungsoo said, covering his brother’s mouth.

“Your loving must have been juicy to convert the nation’s playboy into your man.” Baekhyun replied.

Kyungsoo laughed. He was surprised as well when Kai mentioned wanting to be exclusive. Kyungsoo agreed right away. Kissing Kai as his “yes”.

“I am so happy for you little brother. You deserve nothing more than happiness, and if Kai makes you happy, you have my full support.” Baekhyun said, placing his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“I know, thank you. I am sorry about last night.” Kyungsoo said.

Baekhyun smiled, seeing his brother’s genuine apology.

“It’s okay. All is forgiven.” Baekhyun replied.

He wrapped his arm around his young brother and left the room.

The walked together. Kyungsoo feeling a sense of security with his brother beside him.

King Suho and Queen Jisoo were downstairs with Kai.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun didn’t expect him to get there so quickly.

Kai spotted his boyfriend, throwing him the most dashing smile. Kyungsoo feeling weak in the knees.

“Excuse me your majesty.” He bowed and made his way towards Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tapped Kai’s shoulder as acknowledgment and smiled.

“Hello there my prince.” Kai said.

“Hello! I’m glad you are here.” Kyungsoo said.

Kai reached for Kyungsoo’s hand, rubbing it gently.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Kai said.

Kyungsoo looked back at his parents with underlying fear.

“Is everything okay? What did they say?” Kyungsoo asked cautiously.

“Your parents are not against our relationship, they just want us to face the media and do what is right.” Kai said.

Kyungsoo felt a weight come off his shoulders. His father also supported them and he couldn’t be happier.

“It’s time boys.” Queen Jisoo said.  
“Yes your majesty.”

“Yes mom, we’ll be right there.”

Baekhyun walked behind his parents and stood aside the podium of the press conference.

Kyungsoo and Kai made their way outside. Cameras started flashing photos of the high society couple.

Journalists began asking countless questions. Overlapping themselves inaudibly. 

“Hello, I am Prince Kyungsoo, I am here today because a scandal of me has surfaced and it has left me no choice but to face it head on. My life has always been mine to live. Whether it is publicized or not, my life still belongs to me. I am only addressing this because it is all over the news. I should not have to feel obligated to explain my choices to anyone. Kai and I have decided to publicly announce our relationship. I am gay and I am in love with Kim Jongin.” Kyungsoo stated.

Baekhyun felt a sense of pride towards his brother. Giving him a nudge to be brave himself.

“Kai and I are speaking this to all of you as a public matter, when it shouldn’t be. Nonetheless, I have nothing else to say, thank you.” Kyungsoo added

Kyungsoo stepped backward, cue for Kai to step forward.

Kai walked to the podium, placing his hands on the sides, leaning into the mic.

“Hello, I am Kim Kai, heir to Kim Industries. The reasons in which we are doing this are unfortunate. My father had the camera placed in my hotel suite out of revenge. But who I love and where I love isn’t anybody’s concern. I apologize on behalf on myself and I apologize to my boyfriend’s family. We in any way meant no harm to anybody. But I shouldn’t be victimized for falling in love. Having that private moment shown everywhere almost broke my spirit. Kyungsoo is the reason I am standing here today. His bravery is something I admire. His initiative to face things on his own, is a princely trait. You should be proud of your prince. I am gay and I am in love with Prince Kyungsoo. And I frankly don’t care about what you have to say.” Kai said.

He grabbed Kyungsoo by the arm and left the podium.

Baekhyun stepped forward, fixing the mic to his height.

“I am Baekhyun, Crown Prince of South Korea. I also have something to say. I got married recently, to the love of my life.” Baekhyun said.

King Suho and Queen Jisoo looked at each other in horror.

“I got married to Park Chanyeol in Denmark. We are both in love and happy.  
Sorry mom and dad.” Baekhyun said, going back inside the palace.

King Suho and Queen Jisoo stood speechless.

Reporters went bezerk. Suho ran to the podium to calm the media down. Queen Jisoo was left rubbing her temples, an attempt to alliviate her headache.

Kai and Kyungsoo shared a passionate kiss in the royal room. Their stares becoming hazy once it was done.

“Get your bags ready, I booked a trip to India.” Kai said, tucking Kyungsoo’s black locks behind his cute ears.  
“India?! Omg how exciting! When do we leave?” Kyungsoo asked.

“2 hours.” Kai said.

“Oh okay, I’ll get packing then.”

“I’ll follow you.” Kai said, giving a devilish smirk.

“Count me in, Chanyeol and I are taking a trip too. I called him this morning and he agreed.” Baekhyun said, hand on his hip.

“Sure!” Kai and Kyungsoo replied in unison.

“Great, I’ll get packing then!” Baekhyun said.

“Count us in too!” Sehun said, Chanyeol being a few steps behind.

“Baby!” Baekhyun shouted, running to Chanyeol.

“Hey babe, do you want your husband to help you pack?” Chanyeol said eagerly.

“Duh!” Baekhyun said, taking him by the hand.

Kai greeted Sehun and Chanyeol. Having partied wildly with them often in recent history.

“It’s a double date and you Sehun. This will be fun!” Kyungsoo said.

“It’s a triple date. I am picking up Tao on my way to airport. He got back from his world tour.” Sehun said, removing his Tom Ford sunglasses.

“You’ve been dating still?!” Kai asked. 

“We never stopped.” Sehun added.

“I’m happy for you both, I always liked him for you!” Kyungsoo said cheerfully.

 

“Things are finally looking up for us romantically.” Sehun said.

Kai and Kyungsoo embraced each other. Nodding in agreement.

“Come help me, you’ve always had such great personal style!” Kyungsoo said to Sehun.

“Hey! You realize I am a supermodel right?! I AM FASHION!” Kai retaliated.

“Don’t be jealous Kai.” Sehun teased.

“Shush.” Kai said.

The 3 of them made their way to Kyungsoo’s room. Each choosing one outfit for the prince. They managed to style 14 outfits. 2 weeks in India is exactly what the 6 boys needed.

 

The 2 princes, playboy heir, president’s son, and rockstar made their way to the airport, making a stop along the way to pick up Tao from his hotel. Sehun ran to Tao, picking him up and kissing him hard.  
“I missed you, and I’ll show you how much I did at our hotel once we arrive.” Sehun said huskily.

“I can’t wait baby.” Tao replied, biting his lip, trying to contain his lust from his lovebug.

The 6 shared a glass of champagne inside the limo. Kai doing the honor of opening the bottle.

“To our happiness, to our beautiful relationships and our bright future!” Kai toasted.

“YES!” the 6 shouted in glee.

The laughter was loud and Kyungsoo wanted this moment to never end.

Kai brought Kyungsoo closer and kissed him.

“Thank you for existing. I have never been this happy or felt this complete like I do with you.” Kai said fondly.

“Thank you as well. Thank you for coming into my life. My life now has color. Please don’t ever wash away.” Kyungsoo said.

They both leaned in, smiling into the their sweet kiss.


End file.
